1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to the plug connector for use with a complementary receptacle connector for board-to-board connection, and particularly to the housing of the plug connector which is modified to meet the required higher performance of Electro-magnetic compatibility (EMC).
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,976 filed Feb. 6, 1997, discloses a pair of plug connector and receptacle connector respectively mounted on two parallel spaced PC boards for board-to-board connection. Recently, the distance/space between these two parallel spaced boards are desired to be increased, and therefore, either the plug connector or the receptacle connector needs to increase the height thereof for providing such desired spaced between these two board. Unfortunately, because the dimensions including the length and width of the connector are so small that the relatively dimension of the increased height of the connector may influence the desired strength or/and configuration which is expected in the original low profile design in the aforementioned U.S. Patent.
Two problems have been found when the basic structure of the low profile plug connector disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent, is applied to the high profile design. The first problem is that because the passageways for receiving the contacts therein is so tiny and the height of the housing of the plug connector is relatively large, the molded housing along its two side surfaces may have some staggered convex or concave configurations thereon especially when the contacts are inserted into the passageways of the housing, thus jeopardizing the securement of the contact within the corresponding passageway, uglifying the appearance of the housing, and altering the contact tail lengths which originally should be exposed to the corresponding PC board in a sufficient distance for soldering.
The second experienced problem is that the shield plate can not appropriately attached to the side surface of the housing, thus decreasing the originally desired shielding effect.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a plug connector for use with a complementary receptacle connector for a board-to-board connection wherein such plug connector is much higher than the mating receptacle connector and two shield plates are provided on two side surfaces of the housing of the plug connector.